


Fluffy Out Of My Mind

by Hils



Series: The Fluffy Files [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-20
Updated: 2001-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

Buffy watched with her arms folded as Spike fought one vampire and Riley fought the other. Sometimes she wondered just who the Slayer was around here. She cast a glance around the cemetery hoping to see a third vampire but the surrounding area was silent. Her senses were itching to slay something. She looked back over at Riley and Spike and decided to cut in. She wasn't going home without at least one slay under her belt.

Riley's vampire was the nearest so she quickly moved over and dusted him before he even knew what was happening. She was about to move over and finish Spike's off too when he finally seemed to get bored and dusted it himself.

"Well now, that was fun." Spike grinned as he moved over to Buffy and Riley.

"What did you do that for?" Riley asked Buffy, apparently ignoring the fact that Spike was even there. "Do you think I can't handle myself?"

Buffy was slightly stunned by Riley's words. She really hadn't been thinking of that when she'd staked the vampire. Although she couldn't deny that she did worry about him when he was fighting. She was pretty sure that sometimes he forgot that he wasn't on a regime of strength inducing drugs anymore.

"Riley, it's not that. I'm sure you can take care of yourself. But you're not the Slayer, I am. It's kind of my job to fight the vampires."

"So you want me to stay out of your way?" Riley said bitterly. "Fine, I can do that."

Without another word he turned and walked out of the cemetery, leaving Buffy and Spike alone together. Buffy stared at the space Riley had been occupying moments before, more than a little dumfounded. What had brought that on?

"Seems like Captain Cardboard has got a few inadequacy problems." Spike said, almost as though he was reading her mind.

Buffy sighed and turned to face him. "Spike, you know you risk meeting the pointy end of my stake every time you open your mouth."

He held up his hand in defence and took a step back. "Hey, no need to go into slay mode. I'm just saying it like it is."

Buffy sighed and perched on one of the nearby gravestones. "What does he want me to do? Stop being the Slayer just because it makes him feel bad?"

Spike shrugged. "You could always put him back on those drugs."

"Not helping here, Spike" Buffy replied, not really sure why she was even talking about this with him.

"What do you want me to say?" Spike asked. "You want my opinion on what to do about your boyfriend?"

"No, I just...never mind, forget it."

"Dump him." Spike replied, answering the question that hadn't been asked. "If he can't deal with who and what you are then you two are never going to work out. You can't change the fact that you're the Slayer and he can't change the fact that he's nothing more than an average human."

Buffy jumped to her feet and glared icily at him. This might be the truth but there was no way she wanted to hear it. She turned and ran, leaving Spike alone.

* * *

It was just after sunset the next night when Buffy entered Spike's crypt. As she pushed open the door she was surprised to see the whole place illuminated by candles. There were dozens of them giving the whole crypt a subtle glow. She knew Spike was here, she could feel him watching her. This was clearly some sort of game and it was up to her to find him. She began to prowl, her eyes darting into every darkened corner.

"Looking for me, luv?" A soft voice called and it was then that she saw him, stepping out from the shadows and allowing the light from the candles illuminate his face. He was wearing a black velvet shirt, which hung loose and unbuttoned as well as his trademark black jeans. His feet were also bare.

"I suppose you've come to talk?" He asked, the smallest twitch of a smile curling up at the corner of his mouth.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm done talking."

Spike gave a slightly bigger smile. "That's what I like to hear."

Almost as though some unspoken signal had gone between them, they both suddenly ran towards each other, heedless of the candles all around them. Their lips met in a fiery passion as their hands caressed each other as though this was going to be their last moment together.

"Oh god, Buffy." Spike panted between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I know." Buffy moaned, not wanting to let go for a moment. "I love you too."

With a gasp Buffy shot bolt upright in bed, her eyes frantically scanning her room. She was alone. She rubbed her hands over her face and took a drink of water, trying to calm her heart, which was pounding in her chest.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself. "It was just a dream."

On the other side of town Spike sat up in his own bed repeating the same thing.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

But it had felt so real.

* * *

As Buffy patrolled the next night she made sure to stay as far away from Spike's crypt as possible. Her dream had been freaky enough without needing any reminders. She was sure that if she just avoided him for a few days she'd forget all about the dream and everything would be fine.

"Hello Buffy." A soft voice called, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Looking up she saw Spike sitting perched on one of the tombstones. So much for simple.

"I'm kind of busy, Spike."

He looked around the silent cemetery and then back at her. "Hmm, yeah it really looks like you're fighting off the nasties."

She tried her hardest not to look at him. The last thing she needed was a reminder of her dream.

Spike couldn't believe she was here. He'd been hoping to see after the dream he'd had but he hadn't deliberately planned it. She looked beautiful standing in the moonlight, just like she had in his dream. All he wanted to do was act it out for real. Somehow she didn't think she'd appreciate being grabbed and kissed though. It would only result in a stake being driven into his chest.

Buffy finally managed to force herself to look at him and instantly wished she hadn't. He looked so good and it was all she could do to stop herself from kissing him right there.

"Um....I should go." She murmured, desperate to get away before she did something stupid.

"Wait!" Spike called before he even knew what he was doing. All he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.

"What?" Buffy asked, keeping her eyes lowered.

Spike had to think fast. He didn't care what he said he just wanted to stop her from leaving.

"I just thought maybe we could talk or something."

She shook her head. "I'm done talking."

As soon as the words left her mouth she realised what she'd said. The words from her dream. But what was stranger was the fact that Spike was now staring at her with wide eyes.

"That's what I like to hear." He whispered softly.

Buffy almost fell over when she heard his words. There was no way he should be able to know that.

"I-I don't understand." She stammered. "It was just a dream."

Spike nodded. "That's what I kept telling myself when I woke up."

"Yet again the hellmouth weird factor strikes." Buffy mused, still trying to comprehend the fact that somehow they had shared a dream together. A romantic dream.

Spike shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that ever since I had this dream I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Buffy wished she couldn't say the same thing but the truth was that pretty much every moment that has passed since her dream had involved her thinking of Spike in one way or another.

"So we shared a dream. It's not like it means anything. Weird stuff like this happens all the time and-"

She was silenced by Spike's lips gently covering hers in a soft kiss. Her mind was telling him to push her away but the rest of her was telling her how good it felt. She felt her arms slip around his waist as she leaned in and deepened the kiss.

"Buffy?"

As soon as she heard the all too familiar voice calling her name she quickly pulled back from Spike and turned to see Riley staring at her, a look of disbelief and disgust on his face.

"Riley, I-" Buffy began, desperate to offer some sort of explanation. The truth was; however, that there was no way she could explain what he had just seen.

Riley laughed bitterly. "I guess I should have seen this coming. After Angel and Dracula it's only natural that you'd move on to the next available vampire."

He pulled a stake from his pocket. "Now you might have forgotten what we're supposed to do with vampires but I haven't."

Spike backed away, knowing the chip prevented him from fighting back.

"Riley, stop!" Buffy cried, moving in front of Spike. "You can't stake him. He can't even defend himself."

Riley sneered cruelly "So now you're defending the vampires too? Come on Buffy, it'll be better when he's gone. You'll be able to see clearly again."

Grasping the stake his lunged forward but didn't even make it as far as Buffy before he clutched his chest in pain and dropped to his knees.

All previous things forgotten Buffy ran over and knelt down beside him. "Riley, what is it?"

Riley didn't know what was wrong. He was covered in a cold sweat and he could hear his heart pounding inside his chest, the beat much faster and irregular than it should be. But there was no way he was going to give Buffy or Spike the satisfaction of seeing him weak like this.

"I'm fine." He growled, climbing to his feet and pushing Buffy away when she tried to help. "Leave me alone."

He turned and sloped away, leaving Buffy and Spike alone again.

"Something's wrong with him." Buffy said, looking at the space Riley was stood in a few moments before.

Spike nodded. "It's his heart. I could hear the way it was beating. Something not right there at all."

Buffy shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Riley's perfectly healthy. Why would he all of a sudden develop a weak heart?"

Spike shrugged. "He's not exactly normal now is he? He's got all those Initiative drugs boosting his strength. God knows what they're doing to him."

Buffy began to panic. She had to do something. "I need to get in touch with them. But how? The base got buried."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You think they stopped watching him just because he quit? Trust me, you go to his place and I guarantee it'll be wired all over the place."

Buffy smiled. Spike was really a lot smarter than she ever realised before.

"I gotta go." She said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Well talk later when all this is sorted out."

Spike stared at her retreating form in dumb shock. She'd kissed him. For real this time.

A slow smile began to spread over his face. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait long for them to have their talk.

* * *

Riley's apartment was in darkness when Buffy arrived and she wasn't surprised. It was obvious that he didn't want to be found just yet. Her eyes fell on his phone and she wondered idly if he knew that the government was watching him. That didn't matter right now, though, What mattered was getting Riley some help before his heart finally gave out on him. Hoping she wasn't being stupid she picked up the receiver and listened. All she heard was the regular dial tone and her heart sank. She was about to hang up when she suddenly heard it, a crackling sound interrupting the tone. Someone had clearly tapped into the line.

"Riley needs help." She said to whoever was listening. "Send someone fast."

She hung up and hoped that whoever came would be able to do something before it was too late.

* * *

Riley didn't know how long he'd been roaming the streets of Sunnydale and quite frankly he didn't care. He knew that The Initiative were responsible for whatever was wrong with him but he also knew that it was whatever they had done that kept him strong. He couldn't go back to the way he was. At least while he had his strength he stood a chance of winning Buffy back, but without it she'd see no reason to leave Spike.

"Riley." A voice called from behind him. A voice he hadn't heard for a while and had never expected to hear again. He kept walking.

"Go away, Graham. I'm not interested in anything you've got to say."

His friend and former Initiative colleague appeared in front of him.

"Riley we need to talk."

Riley stepped around him and carried on walking. "I've got nothing to say."

"I know what's happening to you." Graham called, the words causing Riley to stop. "I'm here to help."

Riley turned to face Graham. "Don't tell me, the army is so concerned about all those drugs inside me that they want to make it all better."

"There's a doctor waiting." Graham replied. "If you don't get help soon then you're not going to make it."

Riley snorted. "Is that what they told you? Wow, they must be really desperate to get me under their control again. Sorry Graham but I'll take my chances."

Graham sighed. "I thought you'd say that.

He pulled out a small tranquilliser gun and pointed it at Riley. "I'm not about to let you die."

Riley moved forward slowly with his hands raised. "Ok, you got me."

Before Graham could react Riley leapt forward and knocked him to the ground with a strong punch. He then grabbed the tranquilliser gun and shot it into Graham's leg, knocking him out. He then turned and ran. There was now only one place he could think of where no one would be able to find him.

* * *

"So let me get this right." Buffy asked a weary looking Graham who was now sat on her couch. "You thought that threatening Riley would somehow talk him into getting help?"

"He wasn't listening to me." Graham replied. "I didn't have any other choice."

Buffy stood up and began to pace. "Well thanks to your brains Riley's gone and knows we're looking for him. He's going to have gone somewhere where he can't be found."

She turned to face him. "You bring any men with you?"

Graham nodded. "A few."

"Split them up into pairs and get them looking for him. Go to places he's been before, the High School, the Campus, places like that."

Graham stood up, all business now. "What about you?"

"I'm going to check the Initiative caves."

Graham shook his head. "Those places are like a maze. You'll never find your way out again."

"I've got someone who can help." Buffy replied.

* * *

"Hey." Spike smiled as Buffy walked into his crypt. "You ready to have that talk now?"

Buffy shook her head. "Riley's taken off. I think he might be in the Initiative caves. I need you to help me find him."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke? You want me to help save the life of the git who was all set to stake me last night?"

Buffy moved over to him. "Spike, please. I know you don't like Riley but I can't just let him die. If you won't do this for him then at least do it for me."

Spike wanted so say no so badly, but the tears in Buffy's eyes seemed to stop his mouth from working. It was true that there was no love lost between him and Riley, but he couldn't bear to see Buffy hurting like this.

"Alright, let's go."

Buffy smiled, realising how difficult it must have been for him to agree to this. It only made her feeling for Spike grow. "Thank you."

* * *

Graham hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that the caves were like a maze. Buffy was just glad that she had Spike with her and that he appeared to know where he was going. Finally however, they reached a fork in the path.

"We'll need to split up." Spike said and pointed down the left path. "You got that way. It's a straight path and finishes at a dead end. If you don't find Riley turn around and come back. Wait for me here."

Buffy nodded, her concern for Spike growing. If Riley had been prepared to stake Spike the night before there was nothing to stop him from trying it again now. She knew they didn't have any choice though. Splitting up was the only way they stood a chance of finding Riley in time.

"Be careful." She said, leaning up and kissing him. Hoping it wouldn't be their last.

Quickly she turned and headed down the path Spike had indicated. He watched until she was out of sight and then headed down his own path. They sooner they found Riley the better.

Spike hadn't been walking long when he heard a noise up ahead. It seemed he'd hit the jackpot. He walked a little further and sure enough Riley came into sight. He was punching the wall of the cave and occasionally looking down at his blood covered hand with surprise.

"Do you get off on hitting things that can't fight back?" Spike asked, stepping out of the shadows so Riley could see him. "Me, rocks, what's next?"

Riley continued hitting the wall, barely sparing Spike a glance. "Go away unless you want me to finish what I tried to start last night."

Spike leant against a rock and casually lit a cigarette. "Well, I'd like nothing more than to leave you here to die, but it happens that there's a girl out there who wants you in one piece."

Riley laughed bitterly. "Don't try and convince me she cares. I saw for myself last night where her affections lie."

As he wound up for another punch Spike caught his wrist and held it tight, careful not to cause Riley any pain so the chip didn't activate.

"Ok, so she may not want to shag you any more. Can't say I blame her when you're acting like a complete wanker. She's not the problem here. You are. Ever since you found out about Angel you've convinced yourself that you'll never be good enough for her. Every moment you're with her you're wondering if she's comparing you to her vampire lover. Well guess what? She picked up on your pathetic insecurities. That's what drove her away, nothing to do with me, Angel or any other vampire. It was all you."

"Thanks for the ego booster." Riley growled. "Knowing how pathetic I am really makes me want to run of and save myself."

"I'm not finished." Spike replied. "You've got a choice to make. You can take the cowards way out and send me packing. I'll tell the Slayer I never found you and you can die here in this cave where no one but me will know where your body is. Or you can do the right thing. Get the doc to fix you up, don your white hat and go out there and fight the good fight. Now, I don't care what you do. What's it gonna be?"

Riley stopped punching and looked at Spike carefully. It was clear that he wasn't joking. All he had to do was give the word and he'd leave him here to die. Alone. In a dark cave where no one would find him and he'd soon be forgotten. That wasn't how he imagined dying. He wanted to go out in some glorious battle where he'd helped to save the world. Not like this.

"Get me out of here." He said softly.

He took a few steps towards Spike but stumbled, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest. Spike wrapped his arm around Riley's wait and began to lead him out of the cave.

"Oh my God." Buffy gasped as Riley and Spike came into view. She hurried over and supported Riley from the other side.

"Let's get GI Joe out of here before we've got a corpse of the non-undead variety on our hands." Spike said and as quickly as they could they headed back the way they had come. Buffy just prayed it wasn't too late.

* * *

As Buffy paced the hospital corridor she looked down at her watch for the hundredth time. It felt like days since the doctor had wheeled Riley into surgery when in fact it had only been a couple of hours.

"Buffy, why don't you come and sit down." Spike suggested. Watching her pace like this was making him dizzy.

Before she could respond, however, the door opened and the doctor emerged looking exhausted.

"How is he?" Buffy quickly asked, trying to peer over his shoulder for a glimpse.

The doctor smiled. "The operation was a complete success. He's awake but a bit groggy. He's been asking for you. Both of you."

Spike stood up looking a little confused. Why would Riley be asking for him?

"Come on." Buffy said, stepping inside the room. Spike quickly followed.

* * *

The room was dimly lit when they entered but it was easy to make out Riley's form lying on the operating table. Buffy hurried over to his side.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Riley managed a weak smile. "Seems like I'll live."

Spike joined Buffy at Riley's bedside and Riley looked between the two of them. "I've got something to tell you both. Once I've recovered from this I'm leaving Sunnydale."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but Riley raised a hand to stop her. "I know I'm not needed anymore. And Graham says the army wants me back. I've got a chance to help people Buffy. The hellmouth doesn't need me anymore. They've got you. And Spike."

With that Riley closed his eyes and drifted into a healing sleep.

The acknowedgement of Spike as one of the good guys was as much of a blessing as Buffy could expect from him. She leant down and placed a soft kiss on Riley's forehead before heading out of the room, Spike following behind her.

Once they were out in the corridor Buffy turned to face Spike.

"Well, I guess it's time we had that talk."

Spike smiled. "I thought you were done talking?"

With a small shrug Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him in a way that left the one from their dream pale and empty. Minutes passed and finally they parted, Buffy panting slightly. The she smiled coyly at him.

"We should talk about _something_. You had any interesting dreams lately?"

Spike grinned. "I might have done. I can give you a demonstration if you like."

And he did just that.

The End


End file.
